An Odd Coincidence
by thelostpirate
Summary: It's a terrible night for both Hermione and Harry until they meet each other and realize that love isn't that bad after all. ##AU FIC ALERT. Do leave reviews if you like it or don't! xo Rated T because I just want to be safe
1. Chapter 1

The cigarette slips from between the two fingers before it falls down and hits the edge of the bridge. A strong masculine scent dissolves with the smell of rain and leaves a pleasant smell of the mixture of dump soil and perfume.

Another can of beer is thrown from the bridge to the main road and joins the rest of the empty cans. The freezing hand with a few nicks and stains grabs the steel rail of the bridge. The surface is cold but the hand doesn't budge an inch. It stays there even though the pain is stabbing his palm. He couldn't care less. The pain on his palm is nothing compared to the cause of his sorrow.

"It's pretty chilly huh?" a low-toned voice interrupts the young man as he takes out another cigarette.

The owner of the voice clasps both of her hands to her cheeks as a way to get as much heat as she can.

"They say cigarette kills but at least you don't jump off a bridge", says the same voice again before she ends her sentence with her little semi-feminine laugh.

The smoke travels from his mouth before it is released and finally reaches the lady's nose. She tries to avoid the smoke but the brunette unintentionally inhales it and it causes her to cough.

"Sorry for that", he finally responds to the stranger he barely knows before he let go off the cigarette and steps on it.

"It's cool", she corrects her bangs and slips her hands into her black overcoat.

The young man nods and continues to stay silent before he sets his bold green eyes at the other side of the road. A strange pause is growing between the two of them. Trying her best to be as casual as she can, the lady taps her fingers on her jeans covered thighs.

"What brings you here?" she asks with a detectable concern in her tone.

He replies with a soft sigh. "People won't come here for nothing. Well at least I know I won't", the lady turns her head to look at the man in his warm-looking dark blue jumper.

"You don't talk much, do you?" the lady who just took out her phone changes her view from the man to his bare hands with visible bruises and nicks.

He bites the lower part of his lips. Something is bothering him.

"I'm here for _that_", he lies as he points to the rays of lights glimmering in the darkness of the clouds.

She turns her head to look at the sunset. Its irresistible mixed colours of red and dark orange amazed the both of them before she smiles at the pale moon.

The sun is slowly going down the horizon. As it goes down, the burning light of the sun gets dull and it looks like a huge disc of orange and yellow. The sun's orange is mingling with the light blue colour of the sky and it produces a vast contrast of different colours.

He slowly let out a sigh and enjoys the breath-taking view.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" the same voice interrupts Harry again.

Feeling a little uneasy with the girl's presence, he corrects his jumper before he stands up. "It's getting late. I should go".

Harry slings his bag across his body and leaves the girl alone. At this moment, he just wants privacy as escapism for him to run away from his problems, not a brunette girl who won't stop asking him questions. Harry takes out a pair of earphones and stuffs them into his ears. Since he suddenly wonders whether the girl has left the bridge, he tries to look at her from the reflection of his sunglasses.

His heart stops working as he sees the reflection of the girl lying on the floor. Her phone is on the pavement with her right arm under her head and her hair covering the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

It is raining in Little Whinging. The digital clock around his wrist shows that its 6:50 pm. While listening to the conversation Hermione is having with the doctor, he looks outside of the window. It was 30 minutes ago when he found Hermione lying on the ground. He panicked and tried to wake her up but it didn't work out well so he carried her. Fortunately, he met a taxi driver and the man drove them to the nearest clinic.

"Thanks", Hermione who is munching a chocolate bar nods to the doctor who is in his fifties.

"I think that's all Ms Granger. I hope to see you next week", he gives a sweet smile.

Both Hermione and Harry walk out of the room with none of them making any sound. They haven't really talked since Hermione woke up after she received the injection of glucagon from the nurse. Harry remembers Hermione looking at him weirdly before she hurriedly finished the bottle of juice that he was holding.

From the conversation he had with the doctor, the doctor explained that Hermione is his patient and she has hypoglycaemia. So, Hermione needs to consume more glucose than a normal person or she'll pass out.

"Thanks, for _that", _without any warning, Hermione stops from walking.

Harry turns around to see the girl wrapping her arms around her body. "It's cool".

"No, you saved my life. I could have died", she pauses.

"I was just doing what was right".

Hermione's pair of hazel eyes meets Harry's "Thank you and I mean it".

"No problem", he smiles and this is the first time Hermione realizes how pretty his green almond-shaped eyes are.

"Can you walk me to my house? Just in case I'll faint on my way", she jokes.

Not being the usual Harry Potter, Harry agrees right away. "Yes ma'am".

"Good", chuckles Hermione.


End file.
